Jacob's New Moon
by sunshineARI
Summary: Title sucks, I know. This is New Moon from Jacob's perspective.
1. Prologue: Humpty Dumpty

**Hi, I'm Ari. I just got inspiration, and decided to write New Moon from Jacob's point of view. Since this is my first fanfic, I apologize if it's horrible. Title is unoriginal, I know, but I can't make those things. Constructive criticism and reviews would be much appreciated.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight series, nor do I wish to.  
**

After I changed, Sam showed me something. Something I didn't want to see -- but probably would have asked to, sooner or later. And I saw it, through his eyes, undiluted, just as she was before the others got to her, started talking to her, asking questions. I _saw_ what she had become. Curled up on the forest floor, looking like one of the undead ... as if her grip on life, her reason to be alive, was gone. _Edward_, I thought scathingly. I was furious.

I knew, I _knew_ that, even now, she was still in love with him. The way she cringes whenever we get close to talking about him means that she can't forget. And I hate it. I hate him, that stupid, bloodsucking leech that left her broken, her for making me feel like this, and, most of all, _me_.

Why? _WHY?!_ I love Bella. I love her so much … but I am no better than Edward. I'm hurting her, pushing her away. And, for all the love I claim to have for her, I can't even heal her wounds; much less fill the hole in her heart that he left. But if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Edward doesn't deserve her. Not anymore. Not after he abandoned her. Bella was like Humpty Dumpty – she couldn't put herself together again. Smiling grimly, I recall the old nursery rhyme, humming it to myself. _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again …_


	2. Fights

**I'm a very slow writer, so this story won't be updated constantly, sorry! Since this is a scene minimally described in the book, I'm not sure how it came out. Reviews and critique welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Twilight. And, again, I don't want to.  
**

I walked down the path to the general store, my arms loaded with goods – junk food, mostly. I turned on the two guys beside me, grimacing. They were on the middle of doing the 'Punch-the-Shoulder' game. Rolling my eyes, I watched as the two took turns socking each other's shoulder. "Hey, you two. If you have the energy to make your arms go numb, why don't you carry some of this stuff?" I demanded. "Y'know, show a little love for your poor best friend, here."

"Aww, Jake, that's no fun!" Quil protested, his attention temporarily diverted. He opened his mouth to deliver some other complaint when Embry, taking advantage of the distraction, gave him a pretty hard punch on the shoulder. Quil flinched, yelling, "Hey! You cheater!" Quil retaliated with a punch of his own. Soon enough, my two best friends, Quil Ateara and Embry Call, were in a vicious shoulder-punching contest.

I sighed. Those two weren't going to help me out any time soon – that much was obvious. "Hey … guys? Little help here?" I asked. No help came. I sighed. "Well, can't say I didn't try," I muttered under my breath. "What a buncha –"

"Oh, hey, look!" Embry hissed, interrupting me. He nudged Quil and me, and we both stopped, Quil's fist only a few inches from Embry's shoulder. Not wanting to outright point, he jerked his head in the direction of the three guys who were walking down the road.

_Ugh … what are _they_ doing here?_ I thought, a scowl forming on my face. I couldn't help it – they were all a pain in the butt. Sam Uley stood in front of the other two, like a gang leader and his followers. Sam, seeing me, altered his course to walk towards me, and the other two, Jared and Paul, both followed him without question.

"Hello, Jacob." He greeted me with a smile and held out his hand. I reluctantly took it, shifting the pile of food to one arm, glancing at Jared and Paul. "It's nice to see you."

Quil snorted. "Yeah, ignore us and go for Jake," he snickered. "We all know you want him to join that little party of yours." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me away from Sam. "But that ain't gonna happen anytime soon, got that? After all, who wants to join some do-gooder organization headed by you?"

I elbowed Quil, careful not to spill the loot in my hands, trying to make him shut up. If word about this got to Billy, I'd never hear the end of it. "Shuddup!" I hissed. I looked to Embry for help. He came over, and also attempted to silence our best friend.

But Quil, apparently, was on a roll. "I mean, seriously … Get with the times, man! 'Our land, our pride'? That was cool, what, a million years ago? And – hey, what's up with you, man?" Quil stopped talking. I glanced toward the trio opposite us.

Paul was glaring at us. Blinking, I frowned. His eyes were getting darker, as if something was going to happen. Paul showed us his teeth, and, I swear, he was shaking. I took an involuntary step back. _What is wrong with him?!_ I thought. But I couldn't let a challenge like that go by. I stepped up. "What, do you want to fight us, Paul?" I taunted. I was pretty sure that Paul didn't stand a chance against me.

Paul slowly stepped towards me, when Sam held out a hand. Sam shook his head, as if to stop him from attacking. They looked at each other, and, after a while, Paul calmed down.

Quil spoke again, before I could stop him. "What was that, Sam? Why were you holding Paul back like that? It was like Paul woulda killed us all!" Quil laughed. "Jake coulda taken Paul on, no sweat."

Paul turned, and was about to jump at us, when Sam firmly grabbed his arm. "Paul! Let's go!" he commanded. His tone sent a shiver down my spine … the tone of a person who expects, and is used to, complete obedience. Paul hesitated, until Sam said, "PAUL." Paul turned around and sulked away with Sam and Jared.

Laughing, Quil said, "Good riddance. Did you see the way Paul looked? He thought he could beat us!" He put one arm around me, and one around Embry, and we continued down the road, Quil still chucking.

I smiled. I was sure that I could have beat Paul, but something left me uneasy. It took me a few moments to realize what it was. The way Sam acted, as if he was saving us from Paul … and the way Paul acted just before that. It wasn't normal … _Just what the heck was going on there?_


End file.
